<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawaiian Party by gloomiyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910802">Hawaiian Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomiyz/pseuds/gloomiyz'>gloomiyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Crying, Cub Sport, Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hawaiian Party, Hawaiian Party - Cub Sport, Highschool Parties, Hot Weather, Jealousy, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Masturbation, Minecraft, Multi, Nightmares, Parties, Pining, SMP, Sapnaps POV, Sappy, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Whining, bratnap, cuddly, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, sleepy, you know when you hear a song and it fits so perfectly you listen to it 30 times in a row?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomiyz/pseuds/gloomiyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Sapnap are in their last year of high school. the only issue is Sapnap liked dream since freshman year. Dream often goes to highschool parties while sapnap dismisses them and stays home. Dream smokes and drinks at these parties every time but always remembers everything about them. and he always tells sapnap about everything that happens. but sapnap doesn't really want to hear about his "Hawaiian parties". .."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, BadBoyHalo &amp; Skeppy, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls feel free to share wherever u want!</p><p>-bat  ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I'm Bat :) this is a fanfic I'm gonna be working on off and on in my free time. I'm honestly not the best writer. I haven't written anything in quite a long time. I've noticed there isn't that many dream nap fics and that makes me sad- so, I'm writing this! this is such a comfort ship for me so I hope you enjoy reading :) this fic is also heavily inspired by the song above. "Hawaiian Party" please make sure you watch the video and listen to the lyrics whether it's while reading or before reading. (before is recommend of course) The things in the video matter, but I know it's the Dolan twins and no one likes them so I apologize. I just really enjoy this song and dream nap in general so I hope you can try to ignore any minor issues in my writing- hehe.</p><p>Any major CW or TW will be added if needed! I don't need to be triggering anyone! I will NOT be CW for schlatt if he somehow ends up in here. I don't believe in a human being needing a CW whether his content isn't for you or not. also, fluff and smut in this fic! if you don't like it skip it! I will add warnings! they are of age! dreams 19 and saps 18 in this! I will be posting character information and cool extras on my art Instagram @chamomiiey. along with the character designs I'm coming up with! and ill also be making a new cover as soon as possible,  Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned in for any updates! thanks &lt;3</p><p>-bat  ❤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap starts off his Junior Year of high school, whilst his best friend Dream starts off his senior. This chapter consists of getting to know the characters a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock chimed at 5:30am making sapnap groan. Sapnap opened an eye and pressed the off button, whilst stretching and arising from his mattress. He got up and went to do his morning routine. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at himself. His mid-length dark brown hair was definitely greasy and he needed a shower. He quickly showered, dried off, and brushed his teeth. He got dressed wearing a black turtleneck with an orange sweater overtop considering it was winter and he didn't want to be cold. He also brought a pair of gloves, however, he didn't end up wearing them. He checked the time reading it as 6:54 am. School started at 7:20 and he needed to be there so he put his black low-top converse on and grabbed his water bottle, heading out the door. </p><p>As sapnap got to school, many kids were sitting outside talking and catching up with their friends since they all haven't really spoken since last year. He spots his childhood best friend Dream amongst them talking to his other friend George. Sapnap walks over and hug attacks Dream causing them to fall into the snow laughing. George was caught off guard and ended up falling into it with them. George groaned, "what the hell! my new sweater is literally soaked! he scoffed at sapnap. "OH, Whatever! it will dry you nimrod. calm down" sapnap giggles into his sentence. George tries to wipe his shirt off, gets mad, and ends up going, leaving sapnap and dream alone." Hey, It's 7:18, we should probably head to class sap" sapnap turns around to Dream and agrees. They were different years so they had to part midway. Sapnap arrives at class in time and sits next to his friend Karl, painting his boyfriend, quackity's nails. "Oh hey, sapnap! look at quackity's nails! there purple like my jacket~" I laugh and agree. We chat for a while and then the late bell rings at 7:25. (time skip to lunch)</p><p>Sapnap was given 1st lunch so he hoped dream got it too. He scanned the room and ended up spotting him at a table in the back with a few friends. "hey Dream! hows ur classes so far?" he chimed, "Pretty good. Oh yeah, I'm going to a party tonight so I won't be there, Hawaiian-themed. but do wanna come so your not home alone?" sapnap thought... a Hawaiian party in winter? what the hell? "mm no sorry, thanks for the offer though!" sapnap sighs. This happens every year. party after party. He's always invited but it's literally all seniors. and who wants to go with you there if you're just gonna go and get laid and never even talk after? Sapnap declines every time. It saddens him, however. He wished he wouldn't tell him about the parties at this point. The bell rang and everyone left for lunch before leaving dream pulled his bag over his shoulder and nudged sapnap "you ok? you seem upset." he uttered. "oh, yeah. I'm fine don't worry about me" sapnap smiled, hugged him, and left for his afternoon classes. His classes were slow and boring since the first day is always just rules.</p><p>The end of the day came around and the last bell rang. Dream was waiting in his car for sapnap at the end of the day, as sapnap hopped in dream said hello. "parties at 9, and it's about 2:33 so we have a bit. wanna film a video?" dream says. "sounds like fun! lets eat first though~". Dream nods his head. George Texts Sapnap “you on to record now?” Sapnap responds saying that he cant, he’s getting food with dream and shuts off his phone.</p>

  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update I kinda forgot I even made this! here's a chapter though! for context, dream isn't home at the beginning! however he does come to pick him up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>